


Hair

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah wants to cut his hair but a lot of people object - not for the reason one would think; however.</p><p>Day 1 - Hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself to write everyday so I've decided to write for 30 days straight about Noalanniel "Noah" Lavellan. I think I've thought up to 15 topics but after that it would be a bit blurry. This is sort of a writing exercise/clear writer's block exercise.

**Char: Dorian & Noah, Iron Bull **

**30 Days of Noah**

**Hair**

** (noun) any of the fine threadlike strands growing from the skin of humans, elves, qunaris, mammals, and some other animals. **

Noah twirled his broad sword over his head, swinging it in a wide arc down against the training dummy, completely obliterating it. Bull stood next to him and whistled. “Boss, I think we need stronger training equipment if you’re going to go full power on them.” Bull said, sniggering as he watched the elf irritatedly blow a stray piece of hair out of his face.  “Hn…How about a run through Hinterfield to make sure all the Vints are dead? Are you up for it?” 

Noah grinned at Bull, who, in turn, returned the grin. He watched in amusement as Noah shook his head before blowing another piece of hair from his face. "Just me and you," Noah said.

* * *

 

Noah stabbed the ground with his sword. He yanked the tie from his hair loose and handed it to Bull. The large Qunari was on the ground wrapping a large gash on his arm. He’d wrapped the entire bandage around his arm and stopped when he notice he didn’t have enough to tie it off. “Here.” The Qunari took the offered long cord of leather before looking up at the elf. 

“I didn’t realize how long your hair was…” Bull said. Noah's midnight colored hair spilled around his slightly broad shoulders. It was about 5 inches passed his shoulders. Noah just shrugged.

“In my clan, we don’t really cut our hair. We just allow it to grow….though….I should probably cut it,” Noah frowned as he picked up a lock of his hair. “Probably a little shorter…My head may feel lighter if I don’t have all this hair everywhere.”

“Pretty damn sure Dorian would have damn a fit,” Bull mumbled under his breath. Noah glared at him silently but didn’t comment.

* * *

 

Noah sat down in front of a mirror he had borrowed from Vivienne. The woman had given him an odd look at the request but when he’d told her what it was for, she smirked and allowed him one. But, she had threatened bodily harm if he didn’t return it in the same condition she had lent it to him in. She’d also said something along the lines of ‘Dorian would be heartbroken’. He resisted the urge to glare at her and just smiled silently.

Of course, on his way to his quarters, he’d been stopped by multiple people asking him what the mirror was for. Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine, Varric, and even Sera and the revered mother. They all (save Mother Gisella) had commented about Dorian and his feelings.

What in the world did Dorian’s feelings have to do with his hair?

Noah sighed as he looked through his bangs. Creators, he hadn’t noticed how much hair he had until he looked in the mirror at himself. It was all over the place. He usually just threw it up in a bun but sometimes the hair would escape and get in his eyes. He grabbed the pair of scissors he had borrowed from Josephine and snipped off a sizable chunk of his bang. 

That was better.

He let the hair fall against his forehead with a satisfied grin. This should be easy. He grabbed a  hand full of his hair and lifted the scissors. He jumped when he suddenly heard a bang signaling someone had just barged into his room. “What the hell do you think you are doing?!” 

Noah looked up, hair and scissors still in hand, to see Dorian glaring at him.

“Grooming myself?” Noah asked slowly.

“You mean destroying your hair!” Dorian snatched the scissors out of the elf’s hand. Noah frowned as Dorian placed one hand on his hip and the other pointed the scissors dangerously at the other’s face. “Your bangs!” Dorian cried. “Such uneven cutting too,”

“Dori-“

“No, no, Shush! If you want to murder the innocent strands of midnight silk that sit ever so elegantly in your head, at least allow me to cut it so you don’t come out looking like Iron Bull!” Noah snickered.

“I thought you liked Iron Bull.”

“Please! His physique is nice to look at but his head is murder on my poor eyes! You on the other hand - I cannot and will not allow you to walk out of this room looking like a horrid cross between Solas and Iron Bull….IT WILL NOT HAPPEN ON MY WATCH!” Dorian yelled. “That being said,” Noah started when Dorian suddenly leaned over and began to whisper hotly in his ear, “if you do cut all your hair out, what am I supposed to hold on to while I’m making you scream my name?” Noah felt his face flush slightly.

“When everyone said you would be saddened, they did not mention that you'd also go batshit crazy.”

“Hush and let me work.” Dorian huffed as he stood up straight and glared down at Noah. “If I ever see you try to lop off a chunk of hair, I will tie you up and have my wicked way with you.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Noah smirked. Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Theres nothing that could threaten you anyway….Let us say: if you chop off your hair, I shall shave my mustache.” 

Noah was silent and that was when Dorian knew he had won this round.


End file.
